


Neapolitan

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Ice Cream, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: It's hot out--too hot for anything but lounge around, eat ice cream, and debate ice cream flavors.Pairing: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy WheelerPrompt: Vanillabeta by imaginary_golux





	Neapolitan

“I used to think vanilla was boring when I was a kid. Hated it. Resented it.” _Because my mom couldn’t afford anything fancier_ goes unsaid. “But there’s a lot you can do with vanilla,” Jonathan continues, leaning against the edge of the sofa. “And it goes well with anything.” 

“I always wondered why they put the chocolate in the middle,” Steve adds, popping the lid off the carton of neapolitan. (Don’t judge me, Steve thinks instinctively. It’s all the store had available in the middle of this godawful heat wave.) “I mean, chocolate is great on its own, but do chocolate and strawberry go together?”

Nancy just stares at him like he’s an idiot. (This is, admittedly, true, Steve thinks.) “Have you ever had a chocolate covered strawberry? Or a strawberry-creme chocolate?” 

“They’re...okay?” Steve looks past Nancy, to Jonathan for aid.

Jonathan just shrugs and averts his eyes. “I was just about to go into a rant about how the vanilla should be in the middle. So. Yeah.” He digs a spoon right into the ice cream and starts to eat. It already starts to melt before it reaches his mouth, little pink and brown trails running down his hand. 

“Unf.” Nancy’s eyes are locked on the creamy drips; Steve has to admit he wouldn’t mind licking off one of them. “That shouldn’t be allowed when it’s this warm out.” She tugs on the front of her blouse; Steve’s eyes instinctively dart down the the little flare of cleavage; it feels guilty, sneaky, even though he sees her breasts every night. She catches his eye--of course she does--and winks. “So I guess my next question is--in this extended metaphor, which of us is which flavor?”

Wait, what? Steve thinks as the non-literal potential of their conversation slowly stops zooming over his head. 

“I’m definitely strawberry,” Jonathan asserts. “The creative, non-traditional option.” 

“Nancy’s definitely chocolate, then,” Steve decides. “The popular, sexy option.” He sighs. “Which makes me the dumb boring one.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Nancy laughs. “You’re the one that goes with everything and looks good drizzled in fudge sauce.”

Steve blinks. “I, um, thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Nancy tells him, then pauses a beat as a divinely wicked smile fills her face. “Hey, Jonathan, did we have any fudge in the fridge?”


End file.
